


Love Springs Forth

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's the late 1960s, and Adam Carter meets a new employee at his place of work.  What begins as a simple friendship has the promise of blossoming further.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13
Collections: Story Works





	1. Seeds of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Story Works Amnesty Challenge - 'Love Springs Forth'

Adam Carter nodded to the man as they passed in the corridor. He’d seen him a few times over the last couple of weeks, and Adam assumed the man had recently begun working in the next-door department. Adam couldn’t quite make him out, he didn’t look like the others in that department, or, on reflection, even in his own, being thinner and rather ill-kempt. Perhaps he had been transferred from somewhere else? Adam didn’t have time to think further about it, he had more pressing matters of his own.

A few days later there was an inter-departmental get together at one of the nearby clubs. Adam hadn’t wanted to go but had succumbed to the pressure from his colleagues and agreed to come for an hour. The new man was also present, Adam assumed from his expression that he too had been pressured into attending, so Adam went over to introduce himself.

“Hi,” he said, “I’m Carter, Adam Carter.”

“North!”

“Just North?”

“Sorry, Lucas North. Um, I still haven’t got used to that.” Lucas gave an apologetic half-smile.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a pint, thank you.”

Adam ordered the drinks, including those for the rest of his table, and then said, “I don’t suppose you’d mind carrying some of these for me?”

Lucas nodded, and Adam led the way back to the table.

Having put the drinks down, Adam said, “Why don’t you join us? We’re supposed to be socialising, but if every department stays at its own table, we might as well have not come.”

“Thank you.” 

Ros pulled over a chair and Lucas sat down.

***

The following week, when Adam was going out for lunch, he met Lucas in the corridor.

“Hi, Lucas,” Adam said. “You off for lunch?”

“Yes, I was going to grab a sandwich.”

“Anywhere in particular? I know a great little café in one of the back streets which does excellent sandwiches. And it has the advantage no-one else from here goes there.”

“Sounds good!”

They ordered their sandwiches and sat down at one of the tables. Adam had wondered what he was going to say to Lucas, having discovered the other man didn’t go in for standard small talk, but saw he was looking at a poster up on the café wall.

“If you like modern art,” Adam said, “Ros tells me that’s a really good exhibition. She’s tried to persuade me to go, but it’s not really my thing.”

“I might give it a go this weekend. I’m rather out of touch with the current art scene.”

“Oh, have you come from one of our branches?”

“You’ve not heard?” Lucas sneered. “Eight years in a Soviet jail.”

“Shit!”

“Yeah, right! You can leave now if you like. I’ll bring your sandwiches back for you.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“After all that time, I can’t be trusted, right? Oh, and I sometimes behave oddly.”

Adam looked at him. “Let me make my own judgements. I presume you were exchanged?” When Lucas nodded Adam continued, “I see absolutely no reason why I should leave, and plenty of reasons for remaining friendly.”

The sandwiches arrived, temporarily preventing any further conversation. Adam noted the way Lucas curled his hands around his plate, presumably to prevent anyone from grabbing one of his sandwiches but didn’t comment.

They walked back to the office building together and as they went to their own departments, Adam said, “We must do that again!” He was rewarded with the first smile he’d seen Lucas make.

***

They began meeting for lunch a couple of times a week, and then occasionally going for a drink or meal together after work. At first Adam would be the one who initiated it, but gradually it was Lucas who would sometimes phone up and suggest they meet at a certain pub or restaurant.

This continued for about six weeks, until one Saturday morning Adam was thinking about how he was planning on spending the weekend. It was a glorious day, and he remembered he’d thought about wandering round Little Venice when the weather was better. Today seemed the ideal day for it. Maybe Lucas would like to come too. Maybe he’d like Lucas to come too. And if that was the case…

Somewhat nervously, Adam reached for the telephone.


	2. Love's First Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date, although neither Adam nor Lucas realised it at the time, and a first kiss, which they certainly both noticed.

“Hi, Lucas. I was wondering, if you’re not doing anything today, whether you’d like to join me in a stroll round Little Venice.”

“Yeah, okay. What time?”

“Eleven o’clock? We could meet in Paddington Station.”

“Can it be outside the station?”

“What? Yeah, sure, outside the main entrance. I’ll see you later.”

“Right.”

Adam was disappointed that Lucas hadn’t seemed more enthusiastic about meeting up. However, he had agreed to come, which was a good sign, even if it probably meant he wasn’t as interested in Adam as Adam was in him.

Adam arrived at Paddington just before eleven and walked outside, blinking slightly as he came into the sunshine. Before he’d had time to look around, he realised Lucas was next to him. They smiled at each other, and together they walked round the outside of the station building to the canal.

They wandered round the waterway for a while, chatting and pointing out the various canal boats. Adam realised he hadn’t actually made any plans, other than walking around, and, not wanting Lucas to leave too quickly, suggested they find a pub where they could have some lunch.

As they were finishing their food, Adam said, “As it’s such a beautiful day, I was thinking I might walk over to Regent’s Park and sit by the lake for a while. I don’t suppose…”

“That sounds like a great idea. I can buy you an ice cream in return for the coffee you paid for this morning.”

Adam schooled his face, so it didn’t show the elation he felt, not wishing to scare Lucas off.

They spent a very pleasant afternoon in the park, only leaving when the temperature started to drop. 

They were walking back towards the tube station, when Lucas stopped and said, “This is my bus stop. Thank you for inviting me. It’s been good.”

“You’d be welcome to come back to mine if you like. I can rustle up some dinner for us.”

“Um, well…”

Adam noticed Lucas’ glance at the underground sign, and said, “We can get the bus there.”

“In which case, I’d like that.” Lucas gave an apologetic look. “I’m not a great fan of the tube.”

“That’s okay. It doesn’t bother me.”

Once back at Adam’s flat, he looked inside his fridge and said, “Would a fry-up be okay? I’ve not got much else.”

“That suits me. Do you want any help?”

“No, I can manage, thank you. Actually, would you like a glass of wine? Although, it doesn’t really go with a fry-up.”

Lucas laughed. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“In which case, can you open the bottle? The corkscrew’s in the drawer to the right of the sink. The knives and forks are in there, too, if you want to grab them.”

Lucas did as instructed and carried everything through to the living room. Adam followed him shortly afterwards, with two plates of food.

Afterwards, they sat together on the sofa. Adam bent forward to pour them both some more wine and rested his hand on Lucas leg, which was pressed up against his own. When Lucas didn’t object, Adam left his hand there and took a large drink of his wine. Then he leant over and kissed Lucas on the cheek, before pulling back slightly, his heart thumping.

Lucas turned his head and kissed Adam on the lips, before pushing himself away. Adam swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It was presumptuous of me.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Lucas replied. “I was glad you did it. It’s just…” He waved his hands as if trying to explain the unexplainable.

“I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

“I’m not ready for a commitment yet.”

Adam looked at Lucas and could see both sadness and longing in his eyes. “I’m not asking for a commitment – yet – but all I want to know is whether you are interested in me,” he said.

Lucas nodded. “I’m interested in you. I suppose I have been for some time, but…”

“I understand. I’m the same.”

The clock on the mantlepiece chimed the hour.

“I ought to be going,” Lucas said. “Thank you for a wonderful day.”

They both stood up. Adam decided to risk another kiss, which Lucas met with one of his own.

“I’ll see you on Monday then,” Adam said with a smile.

“Yes, unless you fancy a walk on Hampstead Heath tomorrow afternoon?”

“Two o’clock, outside the tube station?”

Lucas smiled; the sadness replaced with happiness. “I’ll see you there!”


	3. Love in Full Bloom

“Well, what do you think?” Adam asked.

Lucas looked round at the flat which Adam was thinking of buying. “It’s got a great view of the river. And you couldn’t fault the location.”

“And the interior?”

“It looks lovely. I think you’d be very happy here.” Lucas laughed. “And it’s much nicer than the flat I’m in.”

“I was wondering, would you be interested in joining me?”

“As you tenant?”

“I was thinking more as a joint owner.”

Lucas glanced at the sale details and shook his head. There was no way he could afford half the required deposit.

Adam must have interpreted Lucas’ expression, because he continued, “I was thinking two-thirds, one-third on the deposit and then we split the mortgage and other outgoings.” Lucas remained silent, so Adam continued, “I’d be happy to give you time to think about it.”

“I thought the agent said he had other people lined up to look at the flat.”

Adam shrugged.

“But I don’t need to think,” Lucas said, “Because I love the idea. If you think it would work.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. It wouldn’t have worked in my old flat, because it was too small, but here would be ideal.”

“I’ll have the smaller bedroom, that’s only fair.”

“What, for your books?” Adam laughed. “I had hoped we’d be sharing a bed.” Lucas nodded his agreement. “I have a perfectly good double bed, as we have discovered. Though I think it would be wise to put a single bed in the second bedroom, for the sake of appearances.”

Lucas smiled. It was a lovely flat, and one he couldn’t have afforded by himself. But sharing it with Adam had to be the perfect solution.

***

Neither had mentioned they had moved in together to their work colleagues, so when Ros had invited Adam to a housewarming party for her new flat and told him to bring a friend, it had caused an argument.

“Go by yourself,” Lucas said. “Or take someone else with you. I’m not going to stop you from going.”

“No, if I go, I want you to come with me,” Adam insisted.

“Think what it’ll do for your promotion, if I come with you. You’ll lose that job.”

“Is that what matters to you? That I get a promotion?”

“No, I love you as you are. But I don’t want you to miss out on something you deserve because of me.”

“Oh, love.” Adam went over and hugged Lucas. “That’s my decision. And if they judge me on who I’m living with then I don’t even want their job. I’d be more concerned about you, and what your department will say.”

Lucas snorted. “Their main objection will be that I’m passing on information to you, and that would never do. Regardless of the fact we’re all supposed to be working together.”

“I am aware a number are quite unpleasant towards you. I would hate it to get worse.”

“I’ll cope, one way or another.”

“Well, if it gets too bad, then you should leave. I wouldn’t blame you. And don’t start talking about mortgage payments, we’ll manage one way or another.”

Lucas gave him a small smile.

“Great,” Adam continued, “so we’re agreed you’re coming with me.”

***

Despite Adam’s assurance, Lucas felt nervous as he entered Ros’ flat. It didn’t improve when Ros, although greeting him warmly, suggested he get a drink while she introduced Adam to someone she wanted him to meet. 

Feeling very self-conscious, Lucas stood by the drink’s table, not knowing quite what to do. Jo and Tariq, two of Adam’s colleagues, both smiled at him when they came for drinks, but then departed again to speak to some of the other guests. It wasn’t until Adam returned to join him that Lucas began to relax.

“Sorry about that,” Adam said. “Someone I need to know, but who I shall avoid as much as possible. On the plus side, Ros said she was delighted to see you, and was wondering how long it would be before we finally admitted we were seeing each other.”

Lucas was horrified. “She’s not going to make a big thing about it, is she?”

“Definitely not. And I told her we were sharing a flat, which took the wind out of her sails a bit. I gather there are a few in the department who have suspected something, but don’t worry, none of them mind.”

After that, Lucas began to enjoy the party. They had agreed beforehand they wouldn’t stay late, so when the time came to leave, Adam made a sign to Ros, who came over to bid them farewell.

As she did so, Jo came over as well. “I believe there’s going to be another housewarming party,” she said. “Just for a few discrete friends.”

Adam laughed, glanced over at Lucas, and say, “Oh, why not?”


	4. Harvest of Sweet Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now many years later, Lucas and Adam have retired.

Lucas stepped inside the front door of the late-Georgian house and sniffed the air. “You’ve been baking,” he called.

“Yes,” Adam replied, “I thought we could have fresh rolls for lunch.”

“They will go admirably with the cheese and ham I’ve just bought from the farmer’s market.”

Lucas walked into the kitchen and kissed Adam, who was sitting by the kitchen table.

“You’ve not been over doing it, have you?” Lucas asked anxiously.

“I could say the same for you,” Adam retorted.

“No, I took a slow walk down to the market and got the bus back. It’s getting warm out there and I saw no reason not to use my bus pass.”

He sat down next to Adam and stretched his legs out underneath the table, before pressing his thigh against Adam’s.

When Adam had decided to take early retirement, he had been concerned Lucas wouldn’t be happy with his wish to move out of London, but had been surprised to find Lucas was quite prepared to cut back his own hours and commute for part of the week. They had continued like that for a couple of years and then, as soon as Lucas was eligible for retirement, he had leapt at the opportunity.

Although a period property, the house was unremarkable, and the estate agent had been keen to sell them somewhere which was ‘a bit more distinctive’, but for Lucas and Adam a house that blended into the background was perfect. They found the market town provided all their basic needs, and if they wanted to go further there was easy access both to Exeter, and from there to London, and, in addition, they were not far from the coast.

“Do you have any plans for this afternoon?” Lucas asked.

“I thought we might go down to the beach and take a slow walk along the promenade. Maybe even have an ice cream.”

“We can hire a couple of deckchairs and have a snooze in the afternoon sunshine.”

“You make us sound like an old married couple.”

“We may not be married, but we are legal partners, which is the next best thing. And I see no reason whatsoever why we shouldn’t enjoy ourselves in the sunshine.”

“Lucas North, where is your get up and go?” Adam said, in mock horror.

“Hampered by its zimmer frame.”

Adam laughed. “Okay. I’ll put lunch on the table and then we can head off. Otherwise we’ll fall asleep in our armchairs and won’t go anywhere at all.”

***

The next couple of days turned wet, so when the rain finally ceased on the third day, Adam, tired of being stuck indoors, suggested they drive down to a local headland. The nearby car park was quiet, most people presumably not convinced the dry weather would hold, and Lucas and Adam followed the footpath along to the best viewing point. Both carried walking sticks, the ground being somewhat uneven and inclined to be slippery when wet.

They stood and looked over at the sea far below, watching as the waves tossed some driftwood which had been swept towards the coast. The sky was mostly clear, a few small clouds being blown above them. The sun had just started to go down, and the sky in the west was beginning to change colour.

Adam put his arm round Lucas’ shoulders. “Do you remember our first date?” he asked.

“Little Venice, Regent’s Park, fry-up and red wine.”

“Do you realise how long ago that was?”

Lucas did a quick calculation. “Forty years this year.”

“I was wondering whether we could go up to London for the weekend and stay somewhere in Little Venice.”

“That would be great. You have a hotel in mind?”

Adam nodded. “Actually, I do.”

“So long as you don’t expect me to walk to Regent’s Park.”

“Well, no. I was only planning to go for the weekend, not a whole week.”

“We’d still get our ice creams, though?”

“Far be it for me to part you from an ice cream. Although I was thinking of having a meal in a posh restaurant rather than a fry-up.”

“There could still be red wine. Oh, and the following day we went to Hampstead Heath.”

“Would you like to do that too?”

Lucas shook his head. “The heath was pleasant when we were living in London, but it doesn’t compare with the countryside round here.”

“In which case, when we get back, I’ll get on and book us a room.”

They both turned and began the walk back to the car park, as the sun sank slowly behind them.


End file.
